theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Griffin
Miss Griffin is the Headmistress of Cloud Tower. Info Griffin is somewhat a bitter rival of Faragonda, though the two of them were once good friends. Griffin can seem mean but she honestly cares for her students and will defend them if threatened. In season three, it is revealed that as a young witch, she once teamed with Valtor to work for the Ancestral Witches. She was saved by Faragonda, with who she apparently was already friends even when she still served the Ancestresses, and went on to help defend the planet of Domino alongside Headmistress Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain as part of the Company of Light. Griffin is one of the three points of magic, the others being Faragonda and Saladin. Griffin is powerful but Valtor did defeat her at times. Appearance Headmistress Griffin is very tall with pale greenish white skin. She has purple hair that is pulled up with two lighter purple strands on either side. She wears heavy makeup around her eyes and wears an ankle length black dress with a high collar and dark purple shoes. In Winx Club At first Griffin appears to be an antagonist to the Winx Club, being supportive of the Trix and their meddling with the fairies. She first appeared to welcome new students into Cloud Tower. Later when Alfea and Red Fountain had their dance party, Griffin collected ideas from young witches to ruin their party. Of course Trixs idea was the best one, though she didn't know that they had plans to steal Stellas ring. The plan was unsuccessful, which made Griffin angry. Later when Winx broke into Cloud Tower in order to take back Stellas ring from Trixs, Griffin noticed their presence and started to play dangerous tricks on them and later informed Faragonda about their break in. Faragonda grounded Winxs and limited their powers. Trixs then broke into Alfea in turn to find the Dragon Flame, but were caught and sent to Griffin by Faragonda with a letter, much more to Griffins annoyance. However, she didn't punish Trixs, but instead gave them a mission to break the bonds between Winxs and Specialists on Day of the Rose festival. Darcy managed to turn Riven against the others. At the end of the year, she held a test of young witches and she embarrassed Mirta because of her wrong answers. After Mirta was turned into a pumpkin and was taken to Alfea, Griffin didn't seem to notice her absence. After Trixs failed her again by getting caught at Alfea after sending a giant nightmare plant monster to attack Winx, Griffin had enough of them and expelled them. She attended Red Fountains tournament, wondering if it was a good idea to expel Trix, since she can't now keep an eye on them. Soon she discovers the Trix's have the Dragon Flame and they intend to conquer the whole Magic Dimension, Griffin proves to have a deeper moral sense for what is right and wrong by then. She does what she can to fight off the Trix in order to help the Winx and Bloom, despite the defined boundaries between fairies and witches. By the end of the season, Griffin portrays a more open mind toward fairies after having to fight alongside them to stop the tyranny of the Trix. She sent the Trix to the Fortress of Light to punish them. Faragonda invited her to Alfeas party, but Griffin denied this invitation. Season 2 Griffin assisted Musa's concert at the Red Fountain and was even seen dancing there. When the Winx temporarily joined Cloud tower as exchange students, to help protect the second piece of the Codex found there, Griffin along with other teachers taught them dark arts of magic. When Trixs though that Codex was inside the Heart of the Cloud Tower, Griffin went to heart to take back the control of the tower from them. After Trixs retrieved, she made the Winx girls split into groups of 2, each composed of the girls who got along the least with each other so that they learn to work in teams better. When asked by one of her teachers why she had done this, her answer was that it was to make them grow. She returned back to the Heart and soon managed to regain whole control of tower and attempted to imprison Trixs inside it. As Trixs stole the Codex, Griffin watched Winxs and Mirta return to Alfea and knew that their friendship might have weakened a bit. She later participated in the final battle in which Darkar was defeated. She helped Faragonda and Codatorta to fight Karborg and she and Faragonda powered up Codatorta and he defeated Karborg for good. Season 3 It's been shown in season three that Griffin used to fight alongside Valtor, and served the Ancestral Witches. But later her conscience made her regret her actions and she later joined the Company of Light. She stated that since then she has spent most of her life in trying to repent herself for her errors and correcting them. She was in her office doing work, when she suddenly though someone was behind her door. As she peeked, she saw no one but instead saw Valtor sitting in her chair when turning around. Valtor tells Trixs about his and Griffins past with the Ancestral Witches. After that she was imprisoned, while her students were possessed and her spells were stolen by Valtor. Later when Winxs attempt to take revenge on Valtor because of what happened to Tecna in Andros, Stella and Aisha discovered Griffin in the dungeons and Stella used her fairy dust to break the barrier spell in the door. Griffin was free, but Trixs arrived immediately and attempted to lock her up again, but Griffin quickly sent them to the detention dimension. They then headed to her office, where Bloom was frozen by Valtors oppositus spell that turned her fire spell into an ice. Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin uses their powers to create an barrier around Valtor while Winxs free Bloom with their fairy dust. As Bloom is free, Griffin along with others backs up when fire spells burns Valtor badly. She is then teleported to Alfea along with others by Stella. After Valtor had all that he wanted from Cloud Tower, he left and witches were freed from his grip. Griffin returned, but was troubled about Valtors whereabouts. She then tells to her students that they need to unite with fairies and Specialists to end Valtor for good. When Valtor challenged Griffin, Faragonda and Saladin into battle, he made Cloud Tower disappear much more to Griffins angerment. Griffin accepted the challenge, even though she didn't have anything to offer Valtor if she looses (though Valtor possibly challenged her to get revenge on her betrayal). Four of them met in the woods and Valtor cast an illusion spell, which made Griffin and others see each others as Valtor so they could finish each other off and Valtor would steal spells from Alfea. As Valtor failed by Bloom and Water Stars, his spell broke and Griffin, Faragonda and Saladin realised his trick. Griffin stated that if spell would have continued, she would have defeated Faragonda and Saladin for good. Winxs soon went back to Cloud Tower, realising that Valtor actually hid it behind an invisible wall rather than destroy it. After Cloud Tower was back, Griffin was glad to return there again. When Valtor was angered by Trixs, he proved his powers by using a Spell of the Elements to destroy Maigx and three schools. He dried up the Lake Roccaluce and sent water to flood Cloud Tower in order to make each witch drown. After his spell was broken, Griffin was astonished and annoyed to see how her school looked like a fountain after water started to return back to Roccaluce. Magical Adventure She appears at the beginning of the movie, as co-host, along with Faragonda, of the beginning of school year celebrations. On Sora's Team She becomes a member after meeting Rubi Toujo, and Yukari Sendo when thay fought off the Heartless and Zelnemies when they attacked Cloud Tower. She and her students become loyal to the team because of Sora lending the students some of his powers of the Keyblade. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Neutral characters Category:School staff Category:Teachers Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Former Villains Category:Sora's Team Category:Witches Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Pure of Heart Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users Category:Teleporters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Smart characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Birds Category:Crows